


Improper use of business equipment

by LazySundayMusings



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySundayMusings/pseuds/LazySundayMusings
Summary: Look at what’s right in front of you





	Improper use of business equipment

It was 12:15 a.m. on a rainy Sunday morning. The store had been closed for almost two hours but not everyone had left. John was at his desk, working through the last of the paperwork required to set up the 2023 Christmas Team.

He heard a knock on the door, followed by Kayleigh’s voice. “May I come in, Mr Redmond?”  
“You certainly may, Mrs Redmond.”

She opened the door and walked in, leaving the door open. She walked straight over to John, reached around his neck and kissed his cheek. “Hiya. Please tell me you’re ready to come home.”  
“Almost,” he replied. “Only a couple of things left to do.”  
She grinned and sat in the spare chair.

He offered her a biscuit from his plate. “Any problems on the drive over?”  
“Nope - the rain isn’t too bad. The security firm sent their guy around to meet me at the door and make sure I got in okay. And hey! You’ll never guess who it was!”  
“Who?”  
“Ted2!”  
“You’re joking! I heard he’d dropped out of Uni. Security guard, eh? I hope he was wearing a bloody shirt for a change.”  
“Yes. But no trousers though.”  
“What?!”  
“No! Not really!” She laughed.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, then Kayleigh spoke. “Where’s the music coming from?”  
“It’s the on-hold music for the store.”  
“Why are you not listening to a radio?”  
“I did for a while but at this time it’s the graveyard-shift and they are a cheerless lot. Makes ya sick.”

More minutes passed. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, and could tell by the way she was kicking her feet that she was starting to get fidgety. He looked over.  
“Why don’t you go grab a brew? It’s just the usual tea bags, mind.”  
“Nah - been drinking tea since I got back from dropping the girls over to Elsie.” She got up and started to walk around, then walked to the large table by the wall. John thought he heard her say “Ooh - this looks sturdy” and he glanced up to see her sitting on the table, her hands on her knees that were slightly apart.

She sniffed. “Could you not have just done this at home?”  
“Told you - the remote-login is knackered so I need to use the computer in here. And I’m almost done.”  
“You said that half an hour ago. Can you not just leave it?”  
“I’m on a roll here. This year will be really good, I reckon. A beach scene set at the North Pole. It’s got everything, it’s a winner.”

Another pause. “John - this is the third night in a row that you’ve done this. I miss us having dinner together, as a family. Your daughters miss you.” She paused, then her voice grew softer. “My... girls... miss you.”  
“Eh?”  
He looked up to see her looking directly at him, her head tilted slightly to one side while she teased her curls with the fingers of one hand while appearing to brush something from her shirt with the other.  
“Are we really the only people here? Is the store is completely empty apart from us?” She traced a finger down the side of her neck then bit her lower lip.  
“Um, yes, until the next Security pass in about an hour.”  
“Well then, since we’ve got the whole place to ourselves, why don’t you take a break and come over here?” said Kayleigh with her best Norah Jones impression. Her knees moved further apart as she patted the table beside her.  
He shrugged his shoulders and looked down. “Seriously, I’ll be done in a little while and we can do whatever you want.”

There was a pause, and John clearly heard her say “Right. That’s it,” then there was the sound of footsteps walking towards and behind him. Suddenly his chair was moving backwards and turning around, and he was now looking up at Kayleigh who was standing hands-on-hips and fixing him with THAT look.  
“Jonathan, I’m not going to wait any longer.” She then swung her leg across him and straddled his lap, then looked him right in the eyes, leaned in and kissed him - hard - forcing his head back into the headrest. She held him there for several seconds then broke the kiss and leaned back. “NOW do you get it?”  
“Oh God yes - let me just...”  
Kayleigh immediately pressed a finger across his lips, while reaching for the front of her shirt and pulling it open in one swift movement that sent the buttons flying. John could only stare as her hands reached around to the back of his head where her fingers locked together, and he was powerless to resist as she then pulled his head forward and pressed his face deep into her cleavage, holding him there, not relaxing her grip for an instant.  
“Do I have your full attention?”  
“mmmmm!”  
“Take your shirt off. NOW.” She released her grip and dropped her own shirt to the floor.  
He leaned back against the chair, gasping, eyes wide open, then he blinked and started reaching for her bra. Kayleigh slapped his hands away, reached one hand behind her back and with two twisting movements she released the bra straps and then flung it across the room.

She then reached for the hem of his polo shirt and started lifting - gently at first then with a strength he didn’t know she had. The lift was accompanied by twisting and the shirt was soon caught under his arms and unable to be lifted straight up. They were both now desperately pulling the shirt but in opposite directions, with the result that his left arm was being pulled across his throat and and the shirt was getting tighter. He was starting to panic. His breathing was getting quicker, his heart was racing and all he could hear was Kayeigh’s voice at near shout just repeating “Take it off! TAKE IT OFF!” Then there was a ripping sound and the shirt jerked upwards.

 

John’s eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright in bed. He was covered in sweat, breathing in shot, rapid breaths and his heart was racing. He reached for the TShirt that was wrapped across his face and neck and pulled hard, hearing a ripping sound as he did so, then dropped the shirt on the bed. As he sat there he felt the panic subside, his breathing slowed and the roaring in his ears diminished as his heart slowed as well. Against his better judgement he looked across at the clock. 04:30. In the dim light he could see the Harry Potter robe he’d worn to the work do that was draped across the back of the chair at the foot of his bed.

He lay back with a groan, then turned over, pushed his face deep into the pillow and screamed in frustration. For the third night in a row.


End file.
